


flower theft!

by gowonie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But no, F/F, Flowers, GAY GAY GAY, Historical AU, Loona - Freeform, but - Freeform, but its a side ship, chuu princess, chuuves - Freeform, historial loona, hyewon, idk what to tag, jaehyun ideal knight in shining armor, lipsoul, lipsoul is a past relationship, shotaro is bestie, side viseul, sooyoung - Freeform, sooyoung flower thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonie/pseuds/gowonie
Summary: based on a prompt!ha sooyoung occasionally steals flowers from a hidden garden but this time she's been caught by the owner, kim jiwoo.historically inspired, not correct.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	flower theft!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, so don't be too harsh! constructive criticism is welcomed. i haven't quite decided where this is going, but i hope you enjoy. also i didn’t proofread because i suck so if you see any spelling mistakes ..

The afternoon was golden, a breathless warm unlike the mostly dull era. The sunlight did the woman it shone on particularly well, her skin reflecting the same vibrance as the humble star in the sky. Ha Sooyoung. She had no particular wealth to her name, but if beauty were currency, she would be affluent in nearly every land. Her family came from a respected village and over the generations the Ha’s had mastered the craft of blacksmithing. They say the first recorded of the Ha’s fought in the great war and saved a princess's life. It was too bad Ha Jin was discovered to be a woman, actually named Ha Jinsoul or else she surely would’ve been rewarded graciously by the royal family. Instead the story goes onto say she was imprisoned and then later released after Princess Kim Jungeun threw a tantrum. Sooyoung’s father told her that through blacksmithing and because Jinsoul was only a Ha through marriage and not bloodline they were able to heal their family name. But he was where the legacy hit it’s end, having only been given daughter’s with no male heir to carry on tradition. Blacksmithing was not suitable work for a woman, and he refused to teach either of his children the craft. 

(Sooyoung would never open her mouth to tell her father she had already mastered it by herself, the small sword she carried and crafted underneath her dress could never be found out. Nor the dagger she had been forced to make her bratty little sister.) 

Ha Sooyoung and Ha Chaewon were his flowers, and he had used every penny he had to get them taught the art of baking in hopes that when he was no longer there they would be able to do something to get by. And while it was far from her passion, Sooyoung didn’t complain. Chaewon, to her sister’s surprise and father’s disappointment, couldn’t say the same. “But father , all Hyunjin is teaching me to do is make bread! How could one find work with bread?” Sooyoung often held a hand over her mouth to muffle any further complaints. “I’m off to go meet mother, behave Chaewon. Goodbye father!” She rushed out after noticing the sun’s position had changed, shoving an apple into Chaewon’s mouth before the girl could find the air to comment. 

The uneven ground beneath her feet met the kiss of falling leaves as she roamed forward in a familiar trance. Sooyoung had taken this path before. Her lips resting curved up as if she had met her first love. Truly she had indeed found an infatuation, her eyes resting on the familiar stone walls of an estate that must’ve been owned by someone of importance. She easily assumed whoever possessed the property was old and unable to take care of it, the exterior growing duller and duller everytime she lifted herself up and over the barrier between her and what she came for. 

The flowers. The field was abloom, just as Sooyoung knew it would be. The raven haired woman often wondered why it was that the garden was so well taken care of but the practical castle it surrounded looked abandoned. Her eyes remained trained on it for a brief moment before focusing on a dahlia. Her mother loved those. Just as her hand reached out to pluck the flower from the ground a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around. Before she even had a chance to react, her assailant lost balance. And Sooyoung felt herself being pulled down to the ground. When her eyes fluttered open, having been squeezed shut expecting to land on hard cobblestone and not the body that was now beneath her, she saw a pair of wide eyes (stained the color of coffee, she would note in her mind) staring back at her. Neither of them spoke, the longer she looked at the woman, woman? The faster her heart raced. She began to notice the bright flecks of what resembled the copper she saw back in her father’s forge in the girl’s eyes and the speck of dirt on her forehead. She noticed a faded red tint to the girl’s hair, which was probably unnoticeable most days but now slightly apparent due to the sunlight. She noticed the splash of red and pink hues dancing on her cheeks, as if she was flustered or blushing. “Oh.” Sooyoung exhaled aloud, quickly rising to her feet and brushing herself off as the tips of her ears turned red. 

It took the other girl mere seconds to acknowledge she was on the ground after the garden thief had risen to raise to her feet herself, heavily breathing as if she had done work much harder than what had actually been done. “You..” She spoke up with a shaking accusatory finger between gasps for air, “THIEF!” That was all it took for Sooyoung to grab a handful of flowers, lift herself up and over the wall, and bolt. As she rushed forward into the mass of green, the thought of the girl’s outerwear came to mind. The dress she had on wasn’t a regular dress and although it looked torn, it looked like something someone of some royal or higher status would wear. Sooyoung stopped. Said girl ran right into her back and bounced back onto the ground again. The blacksmith’s daughter turned around, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “You aren’t old?” She stammered out, making the girl scoff. “No, I am not. What I am is dirty, all due to you! Do you know how long I had to hide in the roses, thorns and all, to catch you? And you couldn’t even wait for me to gather my breath!” She huffed out, her face turning into a scowl. “My fault? What fool hides in the rose bushes!” Sooyoung retorted, and the girl gasped. “Fool? It was a strategy! Everytime you come to thieve you never get roses. It’s always some kind of wildflower or a dahlia. Insult me again and I swear I’ll have your head served on a platter.” Sooyoung could only blink at the harmless looking imp threatening her. 

“Name.” 

“Excuse me?”

“What is your name?” 

“Kim Jiwoo.” 

“Kim Jiwoo, you are a fool.” 

“Name.” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Tell me your name now!” 

“Ha Sooyoung.” 

“Ha Sooyoung, you are dead.” 

That was when Kim Jiwoo lunged forward, hands extended and going for the throat. Sooyoung grabbed her wrists, holding the girl kicking and screaming in place. “Stop! Just be still for a moment my god, you’re worse than a mule.” Jiwoo attempted to bite Sooyoung, “Mule? I’m going to kill you!” “No I said a child, I swear I didn’t call you a mule!” Jiwoo eventually ran out of energy and stopped. “Why?” She questioned and the out of breath flower thief raised her eyebrows. “Do you take them? The flowers. Who are they for? I’m assuming it’s a romantic interest, only infatuation could cause someone to act like this. What man or woman do you love enough to trespass?” Sooyoung blinked, lips parting in shock. “Woman?” She stuttered. “They’re for a woman? Perhaps I won’t kill you then. The lack of women who actually could fathom loving another woman is far too large for me to reduce a number. I want to meet her, bring me to her, I must see if she’s pretty enough to warrant constant flower theft.” Jiwoo commented, obviously mistaking Sooyoung’s question out of shock for her preferred partner. But she wasn’t wrong. “Do you .. women?” She asked in return, and the impish girl smiled. “Yes, I do.” Sooyoung thought she might pass out. “Oh.” Chaewon surely would’ve loved to see her now. 

Sooyoung herself couldn’t understand why she was trudging forward, but she was. There was no romantic interest, they were going to a grave. For the first time in awhile, someone else had come to visit her mother. When they arrived Jiwoo looked around, nodding her head as if she were impressed. “Maybe you aren’t completely lacking a brain. This is an excellent place to have a love affair. Respectful? Maybe not. But you wouldn’t know anything about what would you, thief.” Jiwoo eyed her with a flair of annoyance, looking around to find the lover Sooyoung most definitely didn’t have. Loving a woman was out of the question. She only knew people of that sort had dared to exist because the news of them being beheaded was often spread. “Where is she? We don’t have all day!” Jiwoo groaned, and Sooyoung repeatedly opened her mouth, prompt to shut it again. “Here?” Sooyoung mumbled sheepishly, pointing at a gravestone. “What? A tombstone? Ha .. Ha Sunmi?” It took Jiwoo several seconds to register what Sooyoung poorly tried to explain, and when she did her eyes immediately began to water. “Oh.” She breathed out, looking over at the taller girl before rushing forward to cling to her as she wailed. 

Sooyoung didn’t understand why her dress was being soaked with the tears of Kim Jiwoo. Or why a single tear decided to roll down her own cheek, one she wiped off immediately. After awhile she chose to break the silence. “Have you lost your mother as well?” Sooyoung asked hesitantly. Jiwoo paused for a moment, sniffing before shaking her head, although still buried in Sooyoung’s shoulder. “Not in this way, no. But in a way .. the mother I once had is gone as well.” Her grip tightened around the once treacherous thief, and for the first time since she had flung herself on the girl, Sooyoung reciprocated the hug. “I’m sorry, Kim Jiwoo.” She spoke in a whisper, and Jiwoo let go. (Although she really didn’t want to, and would’ve rather held onto the other woman for maybe the rest of eternity.) “Okay, you may give her them now. She’s beautiful.” The auburn haired girl spoke shakily, and Sooyoung set the bunch down with a smile. Her eyes raised to the sky, suddenly gasping as she noticed she had been gone for far too long. “I must go, now. I ..” She spoke, looking over at Jiwoo, who nodded. “I have to go as well. I hope to see you again soon, Ha Sooyoung. Perhaps with some currency!” She replied, walking over and planting a polite kiss on the thief's cheek. 

“Oh.”

When Sooyoung arrived home her father was already in his forge, and she was in a daze. “Sooyoung? Hag? Harlot?” Chaewon spoke, waving her hand in front of her unresponsive elder sister's face. The slap she usually would’ve gotten hadn’t come, and the small blonde was slightly concerned. Slightly. Meanwhile Sooyoung raised her fingertips to her cheek, trying to comprehend what had happened. It was normal for women to bid greetings and farewells with a polite kiss on the cheek, so why did Sooyoung feel so flustered about this one? Kim Jiwoo was an imp, a demanding bratty imp. Or possibly a witch, yes that was it. She had put Sooyoung under some kind of homosexual hex. She rose to her feet, and then face planted down onto her bed to muffle her scream. There was no way she would ever be seeing Jiwoo again, no way. She was far too pretty, annoying, for Sooyoung to be able to stand. 

“Father, Sooyoung’s acting strange!” 

“Quiet Chaewon, or I’ll slit your throat.” 

“How wilI I sing at your betrothal? 

“Go away!”

Unbeknownst to Sooyoung, Jiwoo peered over her windowsill with a smile. “Finally.” Her handmaiden eyed her with confusion, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?” Haseul, her other handmaiden spoke, “Haseul you know better than to question her.” Vivi chided in. Jiwoo laughed, and shook her head. “Nothing, but I have hopes we’ll be out of here soon.” Haseul looked at Vivi, both of them confused as to what she had meant. “I long for our freedom too, but you know the only way that’ll ever happen is if a gentleman-” The eldest female began to speak, clasping her mouth shut when Jiwoo turned around. 

“They never said gentleman.” 

**Author's Note:**

> & that's it! lmk what you think. is this worth continuing?


End file.
